mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Klump
Klump (also known as KannonDonkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1995 p. 29 and General Klump) is an enemy found in the Donkey Kong series. Klump is Kremling who is the King K. Rool's right hand and Kremling Krew's second of commander.Donkey Kong Country Player's Guide, Nintendo, 1994, p. 13''Donkey Kong 64'' Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1999, p. 5 Aliases 'Military' Klump's most common form, the General form which is used on all of the games he appears in except for Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2 where he takes on the pirate. He has a green military helmet with 3 yellow chevrons, green belt with five pockets and black boots with white shoelaces. In Donkey Kong 64 he use a yellow shirt and orange grenades as ammunition in the game. In Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, he use a green pants and wooden bucket in head. 'Pirate' Klump's second form is as a pirate where he is referred to Kannon. He along with rest of Kremling Krew, are dressed up like pirates. He appears as this form in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2. In this form, Klump he use earrings, a large belt, pirate boots, black eye patch and a large black hat with a human skull and cross-bones on its. He uses a bombard as a weapon in the game. His name is derived from the word Cannon which is replaced by a K', explaining that Klump is a Kremling. Appearances ''Donkey Kong Country Klump first appears in Donkey Kong Country leading a Kremling squad to take Banana Hoard, found the level Jungle Hijinxs and make their final in Platform Perils.Donkey Kong Country Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 1994, p. 5 Klump is a bulky and large enemy that can only be defeated by Diddy using his cartwheel attack into it, as opposed to Diddy's jumping. Regardless of jumping or rolling, Klump can be defeated in both ways by DK. Klump can also be defeated by any type of barrel that can be used as a projectile. In the beta version of Donkey Kong Country, Klump was immune to Donkey's jumps on its head. This had been changed in the final release of the game, where it only works for Diddy. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest''/''Donkey Kong Land 2'' While Klump appear as pirate in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest or Donkey Kong Land 2 as '''Kannon in which use a Cannon shooting barrels or cannonballs at the Kongs in whatever direction they're facing, either forward or downward. Without his helmet, Klump can be defeated by any attack method. ''Donkey Kong 64'' In Donkey Kong 64, Klump appear as military again. In this game, Klump and his army receives the mission by King K. Rool to kidnap 4 Kongs and steal all Golden Bananas. He throws grenades at the Kongs as an attack. He is some of the most durable enemy in the game as normal attacks cannot defeat them. Only a shockwave attack, an orange grenade or a musical instrument can defeat him. In this game, defeating a Klump yields three oranges so it is wise to take one out using an orange grenade. ''Diddy Kong Pilot'' (2003 build) In the 2003 build of Diddy Kong Pilot, Klump appears as one of the playable characters in the game. Klump is one of the four members of Team Kremling in the game. Klump, along with all the other Team Kremling members, can be unlocked once all the Kremling-related cups are completed by Team Kong. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' Klump reappears as one of the playable characters in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast. In this game, Klump's appearance has changed. Klump no longer w ears army gear, is now brown, and wears a barrel-shaped bucket on its head, along with green pants. He is the rival of Wrinkly Kong. Gallery Trivia *Klump is often put in charge of K. Rool's various plots and schemes in some manuals, games, novels and TV series. *In Donkey Kong games, Klump is purple. But in animated series, Klump is green. *In SNES and GBA manual for second game that Kannon is Klump dressed up in pirate clothing. References Navigation de:Klump it:Klump Category:Kremlings Category:Enemies in Donkey Kong Country Category:Enemies in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Enemies in Donkey Kong 64 Category:Characters in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Category:Kremling Krew Category:Reptiles